Here Up On The Attic
by grettama
Summary: Just a little kiss on the cheek... OneShot. PWP. gaje. Lemon. No flame please. Yaoi. nggak suka nggak usah baca.


**Disclaimer : Kyoto Animation**

**Summary : Just a little kiss on the cheek…**

**Rate : M . Akhirnya! Akhirnya saia bisa kembali ke rate ini setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang penuh penderitaan, siksaan, dan malapetaka! XD XD**

**Pairing : Itsuki Koizumi and Kyon**

**Warning : Oneshot. Gaje. PWP. Koizumi's POV. Lime, lemon kalo yang baca uda pervert beudt ato fujyoshi sejati. No flame please, I've told you from the very beginning. Saia uda ngasih warning kalo ini gaje n PWP, nggak suka nggak usah baca, jangan repot2 baca trus akhirnya ngasih flame. Salah ndiri baca, sapa yang nyuruh?**

**Inspired by : Here Up On The Attic, a Pee Wee Gaskins's song.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Fic pertama saia dari fandom ini!!!! harap dukungannya ya, senpai2 yang sudah melanglang buana di fandom ini… pertama kalinya saia nggak pernah sekalipun berpikir kalo Kyon dan Koizumi tu bakal jadi pairing yaoi juga… tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata bagus juga ya kalo mereka berdua tuh yaoi… hehehe… palagi setelah liat anime-chibi-nya mereka… pas ada adegan kyon 'nembak' Koizumi itu lho… saia sampe tereak-tereak nontonnya.

Pasti sahabat saia, si John Smith akan marah besar sama saia kalo tau saia bikin fic yaoi mengenai dua tokoh favoritnya itu… T_T… tapi apa daya, John, hasrat fujyoshi saia harus terpuaskan… fufufufufu.

Yang nggak disangka, kenapa saia malah bikin M-rated di perdananya saia di fandom ini??

Karena saia kangen M-rated… tapi biasanya bikinnya SasuNaru sih… sekarang lagi pengen pairing yang beda…

Langsung aja deh…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Here Up On The Attic_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**[Pee Wee Gaskins : Here Up On The Attic]**

Aku memandangnya dari tepi lapangan. Ia sedang berolahraga bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, Suzumiya Haruhi juga ada bersamanya, berteriak padanya dari ujung lapangan baseball, memberi instruksi padanya. Keringat menetes dari keningnya. Rambut coklat tuanya yang biasanya kaku sekarang basah dan lepek. Jelas sekali ia sedang kelelahan, dan tentu saja sebal pada sikap Haruhi yang sok memerintah. Walaupun ia tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh cewek unik itu.

Aku menyilangkan kakiku, dan mengambil posisi rileks untuk menontonnya bermain baseball. Yang kumaksud adalah Kyon tentu saja. Cowok enam belas tahun yang dapat memberikan pengaruh besar akan perubahan-perubahan yang dialami oleh Haruhi. Menurutku, jujur saja, Kyon adalah cowok yang menarik. Dia sangat cuek, tapi di luar semua itu, dia sangat perhatian. Dia selalu menolong Asahina Mikuru kalau dia sedang 'disiksa' Haruhi, selalu mendengarkan omongan tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut seorang Nagato Yuki, dan tentu saja selalu mau meladeni tingkah polah Haruhi yang aneh-aneh.

Mulut Kyon sedikit terbuka, bahkan dari jarak segini pun aku bisa mendengar napasnya yang terengah-engah. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatku tersenyum. Ingin rasanya merasakan bibir itu menyentuh kulitku… walaupun hanya sedikit ciuman kecil di pipi, itu tak masalah. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Walaupun aku tahu itu tak mungkin terjadi, Haruhi tak akan membiarkan Kyon-nya mencium cowok lain.

Pikiran itu membuatku tertawa kecil.

Bel berbunyi. Tanda pergantian pelajaran. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan kembali ke kelas, sedikit melirik ke arah Kyon yang sedang mengambil handuk dari ranselnya untuk menghilangkan keringat yang bercucuran.

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai terus memikirkannya. Tapi sejak saat itu mulai, hanya dia yang ada di pikiranku dari siang hingga malam. Aku menggeser kursiku mendekat ke arah jendela. Kyon masih ada di lapangan, handuk putih bertengger di leher kecoklatannya. Bisakah aku mendapatkan ciumannya hari ini? Ciuman pertama dan terakhir darinya…

-

Akhirnya bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Beberapa anak di kelasku menggeliat, melemaskan otot-otot mereka karena duduk seharian. Aku membereskan buku-bukuku, dan langsung keluar kelas.

"Koizumi-san!"

Aku menoleh. Guru olahraga berlari-lari ke arahku. "Kau ada waktu luang kan? Bisa bantu membereskan gudang olahraga?" tanyanya.

Aku berpikir selama beberapa detik. Haruhi pasti akan _bad mood_ kalau anggotanya tidak berkumpul hari ini. Tepat pada saat itu Asahina lewat. "Ah, Asahina-san," panggilku, memberi tanda pada guru olahraga itu agar menunggu selama beberapa detik. Aku menghampiri Asahina. "Aku tidak bisa datang hari ini, aku disuruh membereskan gudang olahraga. Tolong beritahu Haruhi."

Asahina mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Serahkan saja semua padaku," katanya dengan ekspresi imutnya. Ia melambai padaku dan pergi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya guru olahragaku setelah Asahina pergi. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Guru itu tersenyum lega. "Ini kuncinya, aku akan mencari satu orang lagi untuk membantumu, Koizumi-san," beliau menyerahkan kunci perak yang diberi gantungan kelinci padaku, menepuk bahuku dan berlalu pergi. Aku mengantongi kunci itu dan langsung menuju ke gudang olahraga yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah.

Jam segini, sekolah sudah nyaris sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang masih berada di sekolah, seperti yang ikut klub atau bertugas piket, tapi tentu saja tak ada yang menyentuh bagian belakang sekolah. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju ke gudang olahraga, bangunan yang besarnya sama dengan besar satu ruang kelas. Aku membuka kunci pintunya dan melangkah masuk. Aku berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu. Gudang ini memang perlu dibersihkan. Bisa butuh waktu seharian untuk membersihkannya. Aku menarik napas dan meletakkan tasku di sudut ruangan, melepas blazerku, menggulung lengan bajuku, lalu mulai menata barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika aku akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan semua bola tenis yang berserakan di lantai dan menempatkannya dalam satu keranjang yang tersedia, pintu gudang terbuka. Aku meletakkan keranjang berisi bola tenis di atas rak, mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahiku dengan bagian belakang telapak tanganku dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ah, Itsuki."

Orang yang baru saja masuk dengan kancing blazer yang terbuka, kemeja putihnya yang dibiarkan keluar, menyandang tas di bahu kanannya dengan tampang malas dan menyebut namaku begitu memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi datar, adalah Kyon. Yep, Kyon yang dari tadi pagi kuamati.

"Ah, Kyon-kun," kataku ramah dan penuh senyum, sangat bertolak belakang dengan nada bicaranya.

Kyon mengeluh pelan sembari meletakkan tasnya di sebelah tasku. Aku tak tahu kalau seorang lagi yang dimintai bantuan oleh guru olahraga itu adalah Kyon. Untung saja aku menerima tawaran itu. Aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku menata beberapa matras di salah satu sisi gudang sambil mengamati Kyon melepas blazer-nya dari sudut mataku. Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya di udara sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan membantuku mengangkat matras-matras itu.

"Tumben kau mau disuruh guru membereskan gudang?" tanyaku, memecah kesunyian di antara kami. Ia berada begitu dekat denganku, membuat pikiran-pikiran liarku tentangnya semakin menggila.

Kyon memindahkan matras yang tergeletak telantar di lantai dan meletakkannya di atas matras-matras lain, menyebabkan debu yang berasal dari matras yang sudah lama tidak digunakan beterbangan memenuhi gudang. Ia terbatuk-batuk pelan. "Pilihannya antara membersihkan gudang dan berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Haruhi sepanjang sore. Tentu saja aku lebih memilih opsi pertama, Itsuki."

Aku tertawa. "Kau sekelas dengannya kan? Bukannya itu juga berarti kau berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya sepanjang pagi?" tanyaku sambil membereskan tumpukan raket tenis di belakang Kyon, membuatku berdiri memunggunginya.

"Karena itu aku tak mau berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya sepanjang sore juga. Merepotkan," Kyon merespon dengan suara malas-malasannya yang biasa, suara yang selalu terngiang di telingaku setiap saat. Terutama caranya memanggilku dengan suaranya itu. Sial, dia bisa membuatku kehilangan akal sehat.

Kyon berdiri di sebelahku, menata deretan tongkat _lacrosse_ tua yang berdebu sambil mengeluhkan mengenai tingkah laku Haruhi yang membuatku tersenyum. Ketika ia menarik salah satu tongkat, tampaknya itu menggeser posisi tongkat yang lain sehingga deretan tongkat-tongkat itu hendak menjatuhi Kyon.

Aku bereaksi di saat yang tepat, mengingat refleks Kyon sama sekali tidak bagus.

"Awas!" seruku dan langsung melompat ke arah Kyon, berdiri di hadapannya dan memeluknya, melindunginya dari tumpukan tongkat-tongkat yang berderak jatuh dengan suara mengerikan di lantai gudang. Beberapa mengenai punggungku tentu saja, tapi itu tak masalah. Yang penting Kyon tak apa-apa.

Aku melepaskan diri darinya setelah aku yakin situasi aman. Wajah Kyon menunjukkan kalau dia shock. Dia memandang tongkat-tongkat yang berserakan di lantai. "Bukannya membereskan gudang, aku malah membuat keadaannya makin parah," komentarnya, mengabaikan kedua tanganku yang masih melingkari lehernya, aku baru menyadari kalau Kyon lebih pendek sedikit daripadaku.

"Trims, Itsuki," tambahnya lagi.

Aku bergeming. Wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku…

"Eh, Itsuki," kata Kyon sedikit salah tingkah, ia melakukan gerakan seperti hendak menyingkirkan tanganku dari tubuhnya, tampaknya ia mulai menyadari kejanggalan posisi kami. Hal itu malah meningkatkan gairahku, aku mengeratkan rangkulanku pada bahunya. "Kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang," kata Kyon agak panik. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku ke arahnya, merasakan hembusan napasnya di wajahku.

"Itsuki…" kata Kyon. "Jangan bilang kau menganggap serius perkataanku di festival olahraga yang diadakan Haruhi kemarin itu…" ia berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dariku, tapi tenagaku lebih besar, aku membuatnya terperangkap antara aku dan tembok gudang.

Aku tertawa geli mendengar kata-kata Kyon. Aku masih ingat perkataan apa yang dimaksud Kyon. Haruhi menyuruh Kyon mencari sesuatu yang mengharuskan menemukannya dengan cara menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku nyaris menganggapnya serius kalau Kyon tidak langsung berlari ke arah Haruhi dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Itsuki, hentikan. Jangan konyol," nada bicaranya mulai meninggi, aku tahu ia kesal. Tapi tinggal selangkah lagi bagiku untuk merasakan kelembutan bibirnya, kenapa aku harus berhenti sekarang?

Kyon mencoba mendorongku menjauh, tapi hal itu malah membuatku semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedikit dan sebelum Kyon bisa mengucapkan penolakan lagi, aku sudah menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya.

-

Dugaanku benar, bibirnya selembut yang kubayangkan selama ini, aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati sensasinya. Ini sudah lebih daripada apa yang kuharapkan. Bisa mencium bibirnya… padahal selama ini aku hanya berharap bisa merasakan ia mencium pipiku… perasaan itu membuatku tersenyum dalam hati. Kyon mencoba mendorongku menjauhi dirinya sekali lagi, bibirnya meronta di bawah tekanan bibirku, aku semakin menekannya ke dinding, mempersempit ruang geraknya agar Kyon tak bisa berontak lagi, aku bahkan tak melepaskan bibirku dari kelembutan bibirnya.

"Mph…!" seru Kyon tertahan. Meningkatkan adrenalinku.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku, memeluk pinggangnya. Aku bisa merasakan Kyon membelalak ngeri, tak percaya atas apa yang kulakukan padanya. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku sudah cukup lama hanya mengamatinya dari kejauhan, melihatnya mencium Haruhi ketika mereka berdua terperangkap di dimensi lain tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan sekarang ketika dia sudah berada dalam dekapanku, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini.

Tanganku beringsut naik menuju ke lehernya, memberinya sentuhan lembut, tangan Kyon yang semula berusaha mendorongku menjauh sekarang hanya bisa mencengkram kemejaku dengan pasrah, sedikit gemetar karena sentuhan-sentuhanku.

Bibir Kyon mulai melunak. Aku menjilatnya sedikit, dan tanpa perlawanan lagi, ia langsung membukanya dengan patuh, membiarkan lidahku bermain-main dalam mulutnya. Aku membuka mataku sedikit, Kyon sudah mulai menutup matanya juga, dia sudah menyerah sekarang, ini akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Aku menutup mataku lagi dan mulai memainkan lidah Kyon dengan lidahku. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Tanganku mulai turun dari lehernya, menyusuri punggungnya dengan lembut, membuat Kyon bergidik sedikit, ia mencengkram kemejaku lebih erat. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh di luar perkiraanku, ia membuka kancing kemejaku satu persatu, dan mulai membalas ciumanku dengan liar. Hal itu langsung membuatku melepaskan ciumanku darinya.

Aku memandangnya, ia agak terengah-engah.

"Kau harus mengakhiri apa yang sudah kau mulai, Itsuki," katanya tanpa ekspresi, membuatku tersenyum.

Ia sudah memberikan lampu hijau untukku, jadi aku mulai menciumnya lagi, senang kali ini ia membalasku. Kyon melepaskan kemejaku dan melemparnya ke lantai gudang, kemudian aku membantunya melepas kemejanya sendiri. Aku terus menekannya, akhirnya ia menyerah dan membaringkan dirinya di atas matras, membuatku lebih leluasa menyentuhnya. Aku beralih dari bibirnya yang lembut dan manis itu ke leher kecoklatannya, mengecupnya dengan lembut dan kemudian menjilatnya perlahan.

Kyon mendesah pelan. Desahan itu dengan sukses membuat akal sehatku meninggalkanku.

Sambil terus menciumi leher dan bibirnya, sementara Kyon mencengkram punggungku, aku mulai melepas sabuknya dan memasukkan tanganku ke dalam celananya. Hal itu membuat Kyon menggigit bibirnya, akhirnya tangannya mulai bergerak untuk melepas sabukku juga. Aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku sekarang.

Kyon mulai menjilati leherku juga, sementara aku memainkan 'milik'-nya, tanganku bergerak maju dan mundur di bawah, membuat Kyon mengerang pelan.

"I-Itsuki…" engahnya, menyebut namaku.

Hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang baru bagiku. Kyon adalah orang pertamaku. Dan aku tak keberatan untuk melakukannya lagi dengan Kyon.

Entah sejak kapan tak ada satu helai pakaian pun yang menempel di tubuh kami. Tubuhku sepenuhnya bergerak dikendalikan oleh nafsu. Tanganku masih memainkan milik Kyon, membuatnya mengerang semakin keras. Aku benar-benar tak tahan tiap kali mendengar suara ngebass-nya itu. Akhirnya, aku memasukkan milik Kyon ke dalam mulutku dan mulai menjilatinya dengan bernafsu. Kyon mencengkram rambutku, sedikit gemetar, dan masih terus mendesah.

"Itsu..ki… ahhh…"

Sekarang mulutku mulai bergerak maju mundur, memberinya oral seks dengan liar. Tangan Kyon mencari-cari tanganku, dan ketika ia menemukannya, ia menggenggamnya dengan erat, menikmati apa yang kulakukan.

Aku terus memberinya oral selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya aku merasakan cairan hangat dan lengket memancar keluar dan membasahi mulutku bersamaan dengan erangan Kyon. Aku mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulutku dan kemudian mencium bibirnya lagi, berbagi cairan itu dengannya. Ia mendesah puas.

"Curang…" engahnya ketika aku melepaskan diri dari bibirnya selama beberapa detik untuk mengambil napas.

Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Dan langsung menyerangnya lagi sebelum ia bisa memprotesku lagi.

Aku membalik tubuhnya perlahan, menciumi punggungnya dengan lembut, dan tanganku mulai bermain-main dengan duburnya. Ia mencengkram tepian matras dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Sakit?" bisikku di telinganya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Sedikit kasihan, aku mencium bibirnya lagi, mengalihkan rasa sakitnya sementara tanganku mulai membuka lubang di duburnya sehingga cukup lebar untuk kumasuki. Rupanya ia cukup kuat, ia sama sekali tidak mengerang kesakitan lagi, melainkan membalas ciumanku dengan ganas, membuatku terengah-engah kehabisan napas.

"Siap?" tanyaku.

Kyon tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengalungkan lengannya di leherku dan memejamkan matanya. Aku tahu itu pertanda kalau dia siap. Dan aku mulai memasukkan diriku ke dalamnya, membuat desahan Kyon makin hebat. Nafsu menguasai diriku sepenuhnya. Aku terus memasukkan diriku ke dalamnya, dan setelah semuanya masuk, aku menggerakkan pinggulku maju mundur, perlahan, seirama dengan desahan Kyon. Ketika desahan itu makin cepat, iramaku juga bertambah cepat, menggetarkan seluruh matras.

Aku tidak berhenti sampai cairanku menyembur keluar, mengisi Kyon. Ia memelukku ketika merasakan cairan hangat itu memenuhi tubuhnya. Aku segera keluar dari tubuhnya dan membaringkan diriku di sebelahnya, menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi pipinya, kemudian mencium pipinya dengan lembut.

Kyon masih memejamkan matanya, terengah-engah. "Kau membuat kita harus mencuci matras ini sekarang," katanya.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Kita akan menyelesaikannya. Jangan khawatir." Aku mengelus pipinya dengan lembut dan tersenyum senang.

Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana perasaan Haruhi kalau tahu apa yang terjadi antara Kyon-nya dan aku sore ini?

**_Fin_**

"Kemana sih Kyon dan Itsuki?" tanya Haruhi uring-uringan dari balik mejanya di markas SOS Brigade ketika ia hanya mendapati Yuki dan Mikuru dengan seragam maidnya yang datang hari ini. "Bagaimana kita berkegiatan kalau semua anggota klub tidak pernah berkumpul?"

"Mereka kan sedang membersihkan gudang olahraga," kata Mikuru sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan Yuki yang sedang membaca buku seperti biasa.

Haruhi mengerang frustasi. "Aku mau pulang saja," katanya dan langsung keluar dari ruang klub.

-

-

-

**Chiba Asuka's notes:**

XD

XD

XD

Akhirnya jiwa M-rated saia kembali!!! Senangnya….

Tapi berhubung ini fic M-rated pertama setelah sekian tahun nggak buat M-rated, jadi maaf kalo kurang hot dan malah cenderung menjijikkan… hehehehe…

Mungkin judulnya juga sedikit nggak nyambung, secara di sini 'making out'-nya di gudang, bukan di 'attic', tapi berhubung cuma itu judul yang terngiang di otak saia, yah saia masuk-masukin aja…;p hehehe… mohon di maafkan…

Ripyu please…

No flame ea….

Tx before…


End file.
